exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
2019
This is a page for news, debuts, concerts and releases that happened in 2019 with the EXILE TRIBE artists. Notable Events * January 1: Sandaime J Soul Brothers becomes Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. * March 5: EXILE TETSUYA announces marriage and first child. * April 20: New project BATTLE OF TOKYO announced. * May 22: BALLISTIK BOYZ makes major debut. * June 6: EXILE AKIRA announces marriage with Taiwanese actress Lin Chi-ling. * July 4: PSYCHIC FEVER announced. * August 9: FANTASTICS announces first tour FANTASTICS SOUND DRAMA 2019 FANTASTIC NINE. * August 29: Yagi Masayasu announces marriage and first child. * September 22: BALLISTIK BOYZ announces first tour BALLISTIK BOYZ LIVE TOUR 2020 "BBZ". * November 14: GENERATIONS to perform for the first time on NHK's Kouhaku Uta Gassen on December 31. Releases Singles * January 3: "Love of History" (EXILE) * January 30: "THROW YA FIST" (THE RAMPAGE) * March 13: "Yes we are" (Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS) * March 14: "Kimi ni Au Tame ni Boku wa Umarete Kitanda" (EXILE SHOKICHI) * April 3: "Flying Fish" (FANTASTICS) * April 10: "SUPERMOON" (HIROOMI TOSAKA) * April 17: "Psychedelic Romance" (EXILE SHOKICHI) * July 8: "Last Night" (EXILE TAKAHIRO) * July 12: "SUPERMOON ~Sen~" (HIROOMI TOSAKA) * July 17: "Brand New Story" (GENERATIONS) * July 31: "WELCOME 2 PARADISE" (THE RAMPAGE) * August 7: "SCARLET" (Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS) * August 21: "Dear Destiny" (FANTASTICS) * August 23: "PINK DIAMOND" (CrazyBoy) * August 28: "DREAMERS" (GENERATIONS) * September 19: "Rat-tat-tat" (Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS) * September 21: "PINK DIAMOND Part2" (CrazyBoy) * September 25: "EXPerience Greatness" (GENERATIONS) * October 2: "SWAG & PRIDE" (THE RAMPAGE) * October 4: "Top Down" / "Ain't Afraid To Die" (EXILE THE SECOND) * October 10: "BOUNCE ON IT!!" (EXILE ATSUSHI) * October 16: "YOU are ROCK STAR" (EXILE TAKAHIRO) * October 23: "44RAIDERS" (BALLISTIK BOYZ) * October 30: "RILY" (RYUJI IMAICHI) * November 13: "DONNA???" (CrazyBoy) * November 20: "OVERDOSE" (HIROOMI TOSAKA) * November 25: "ON THE WAY ~Ai no Hikari~" (EXILE TAKAHIRO) * December 4: "Time Camera" (FANTASTICS) * December 11: "Fuyuzora / White Wings" (Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS) Albums * April 30: TRADITIONAL BEST (EXILE ATSUSHI) * May 15: 1114 (EXILE SHOKICHI) * May 22: BALLISTIK BOYZ (BALLISTIK BOYZ) * July 3: BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ (GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE, FANTASTICS, BALLISTIK BOYZ) * July 17: Ⅳ (Aoyagi Sho) * October 30: THE RIOT (THE RAMPAGE) * November 21: SHONEN CHRONICLE (GENERATIONS) DVD/Blu-rays * January 23: GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" * February 27: HIROOMI TOSAKA LIVE TOUR 2018 "FULL MOON" * March 3: RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" * July 31: EXILE LIVE TOUR 2018-2019 "STAR OF WISH" * December 18: THE FOOL MOVIE 2 ~THE FOOLS~ (EXILE AKIRA) * December 25: EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 UNDERDOGG Other Songs Releases * February 15: "Yoake Mae / Kore ga Unmei Nara" (RYUJI IMAICHI) * October 3: "Nostalgie" (Kazuhara Ryuto) * November 24: "WON'T BE LONG -2019-" (EXILE ATSUSHI × Koda Kumi feat. EXILE MAKIDAI (PKCZ®)) Concerts/Tours Tours * ~January 26 - February 11: EXILE LIVE TOUR 2018-2019 "STAR OF WISH" * February 6 - May 26: THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" * April 13 - November 17: Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" * June 29 - September 15: EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 "UNDERDOGG" * August 31 - December 15: GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2019 "Shounen Chronicle" * September 5 - September 9: Aoyagi Sho FIRST LIVE TOUR ~Ⅳ~ * October 11 - November 21: FANTASTICS SOUND DRAMA 2019 FANTASTIC NINE Concerts * July 4 - July 7: BATTLE OF TOKYO ~ENTER THE Jr.EXILE~ * July 20 - July 21: HIROOMI TOSAKA TAIPEI CONCERT 2019 SUPERMOON ~UNDER THE MOONLIGHT~ * December 31: LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019▶︎2020 "RISING" Anniversaries * January 25: THE RAMPAGE's 2nd anniversary. * February 22: EXILE THE SECOND's 2nd EXILE THE SECOND DAY. * September 21: EXILE's 18th anniversary. * November 7: EXILE THE SECOND's 7th anniversary. * November 10: Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS' 9th anniversary. * November 21: GENERATIONS' 7th anniversary. * December 5: FANTASTICS' 1st anniversary. Category:2019